The Good In Goodbye
by BellaButtonxoxo
Summary: Bella sees her husband bring another woman into their house. She seeks comfort from her best friend, but is faced with the guy who hates everything about her. Rated M


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p>I sat on my front porch, on Thanksgiving night, thinking of how my life came to this. I was twenty one, married and extremely unhappy. My worst enemy, who just so happens to be my husbands best friend and lives next door, is my best friend's brother. My brother lives in another town with his wife and two daughters. My father was an alcoholic and had died from alcohol poisoning two years ago. My mother abandoned me when I was three years old. I only had two people who I could count on, but recently, two became one.<p>

Five months ago I had been out with Alice, my said best friend. She had wanted to 'hit the town', not that we had much here. Forks is dreary, boring and totally empty. So, we had been out, had a few drinks and then came home. Usually when I would come home, Jacob, my husband, wouldn't be too happy that I had gone out, but he wouldn't say anything about it. That night, however, things were different.

I unlocked the door quietly, opened it, then re-locked it. I put the keys in the glass bowl and hung up my bag. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light and that's when I saw them. Considering I had been really quite, I had no excuse not to have heard, but apparently I can be extremely unobservant. My husband had an eighteen year old girl bent over my kitchen table.

"What the fuck?" I shouted, Jacob jumped away and Jessica just stayed where she was, in shock.

"Oh, hey Bella." Jacob said, acting as if I hadn't just walked in on him fucking his boss's daughter. "Uhm, this isn't-"

"What it looks like? Really? Because your little conquest is still bent over my fucking kitchen table!" I screamed. Jessica then closed her mouth, straightened her skirt then, politely, excused herself. Then she ran like hell.

"Bells, you're over reacting." I scoffed, but he just smiled at me and walked closer. I stepped back. "Don't step away from me, Bella! I'm you're husband!"

"Now you're my husband? Is that what you were thinking when you invited her over?" The tears were pouring out of my eyes and I couldn't help but notice how everyone had been right. I had pushed them away because I was so blind.

"Isabella Black, you are my wife. You're duty is to please me! Yet you go out round the town, probably fucking every man you see, and you complain because I had company over?" He actually sounded shocked.

"Excuse me? My duty?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're an asshole Jacob!"

That is when it all started. That night I was rushed into the hospital. I had a broken ankle, two broken ribs, four bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and a huge gash on my forehead. Jacob had told everyone that I had been very drunk when I got home that night, I fell down the stairs and he called an ambulance as soon as he could. I was clumsy anyway so nobody questioned it. Except Alice.

"Bella, you weren't even drunk! And you have fallen down the stairs a million times, you have never hurt yourself this bad!" She was angry, she knew I was hiding something from her, only she thought I had been ran over and attacked by someone. Not once did she question Jacob's 'alibi'. He was in bed and woke up just as I fell.

"Alice, I tripped when I went to go get a glass of water. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head. We pulled up at her house and as soon as she got in, she shouted of Edward. Her brother.

He came through looking as he always did. Beautiful. He looked at me and instantly smiled. He eyed my cast on my foot, the bandage on my wrist and the stitches on my head with amusement.

"Did your clumsy ass fall again?" The bitterness in his voice was unmissable. He hated me, for some unknown reason. We used to get along great, he was one of my best friends, until he went off to college. I know that being best friends with someone who is five years older shouldn't be easy, but he never explained what went wrong.

"Edward, don't be a dick. Will you just tell Bella that she can't have managed to cause this much damage to herself just by falling down the stairs." Alice asked, frustrated.

"Alice, just drop it already!" I shouted, she didn't look surprised at my outburst and neither did Edward who was frowning at me leg.

"Why do you need me to tell her?" He asked, talking like I wasn't even there.

"Because you're a doctor!"

"Well, okay. Bella, if you managed to break your foot, but not your wrist, that says you had either tripped or caught your foot in something. Your sprained wrist will be from trying to catch yourself, and you obviously banged your head, so that all says, yeah, you could have done this falling down the stairs." He went to walk away, but Alice mentioned my ribs. "You've broken two ribs?" He asked with a frown. I nodded and he sighed. "Bella, not many people break their ribs whilst falling down the stairs. And to break two, but bruise four others, that is repeated knocking, so unless you fell down on you're front, you didn't do your ribs on the stairs."

"I did!" I shouted, he rolled his eyes at me. "I fell on my front." I rushed out, this family were too observant. But I couldn't tell them what Jake had done, we had both been drinking.

"Then how did you sprain your wrist?"

"You know what, I was drunk. I don't know how I managed to get in my house, nevermind how I managed to fall down the stairs! I'm going home now. It was nice to see you, Edward." I said, sarcastically, then waved goodbye to Alice, then hobbled home on my crutches.

Since that night, Jacob had been sleeping with other women, not coming home some nights, but when he did come home, he would be drunk and he would beat me. Every time I thought about leaving, but I had no where to go. So I stayed and put up with it. It wasn't easy, but for some strange reason, it hurt whenever I thought about going.

As I sat thinking, I saw Jacob driving down the street. I stood up as quickly as I could and ran across the yard into Alice's. I waited, behind one of the trees in the yard, for Jacob to pull up and go into the house. When he stepped out of the car, he stumbled a little, began to cuss at his car door, then slammed it and stormed into the house. It was obvious that he was drunk. What happened next though, shocked me. The passenger door opened, and out stepped Lauren Mallory. I couldn't believe that he had brought her back to the house when he knew that I was supposed to be home.

I let the tears that filled my eyes fall. After Lauren entered my house, I walked over and knocked on Alice's door. I was hesitant at first, incase I was interupting something, but I couldn't go back home. When the door opened, it wasn't Alice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that my husbands best friend wouldn't make a harsh comment right now. When I opened my eyes, Edward was frowning at me. Worry was evident in his eyes and that helped me to exhale.

"What happened?" He deadpanned. I just shook my head. He stepped aside, allowing me to enter. I nodded my head at him in thanks. We stood awkwardly in the hall for a few moments, before I cleared my throat.

"Is Alice home?" I managed to ask.

"She's spending the night at Jaspers. She said she didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with a miserable doctor." He chuckled.

"You had another fight." I stated.

"She started it." He said with a wink.

_"Edward. Who was at the door?"_ Tanya shouted from the kitchen.

Tanya was Edward's on and off girlfriend. She was beautiful. Her hair was long, strawberry blonde, and amazingly curly. She had an amazing figure and legs that never end. It could be said that she it all... If her personality wasn't that of a dead tree. She was a pure, spiteful, bitch. Her and Edward never stayed together longer then a week. She hated me almost as much as her boyfriend did. She tried her hardest to befriend Alice, but Alice wouldn't give her the time of day.

"I'm so sorry!" I rushed out, realising that I had actually interupted something.

"Some guy looking for directions." Edward shouted back, in answer to Tanya. "Don't be," He said to me. "We were just talking and now she is going to leave. Could you..." He trailed off, frowning at me again. "Come with me."

I followed him upstairs to his bedroom, totally confused the whole way there. Was he just talking like this to me because I was crying? Did he just feel sorry for me? He stopped at his window, that happened to be directly across from my bedroom window. Both sets of curtains were open. Edward sucked in a quick breath and spun around to face me, his eyes accusing.

"This is why you're here?" He asked, gesturing to the window.

I looked out and regretted it immediately. Jacob had Lauren pinned up against the bedroom wall, kissing her, with his hand up her dress. So he was sleeping with them in my bed now, too? I looked away and nodded at Edward. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. "I was just looking for Alice." I turned to walk out, but he grabbed my arm and spun me back to face him. His eyes searched my face for a few seconds, then he sighed in what sounded like relief?

"How long has he been doing this?" He demanded, his free hand went to my jacket and pulled it off my shoulder, then he began to stroke a bruise that I obviously hadn't hidden as well as I thought.

"He's been cheating for a while now." I mumbled, pretending not to notice his hand on me.

"And this?" He pressed lightly on the bruise, making me shiver in response.

"Since the first night I caught him sleeping with someone else." He growled and ran his hand through his hair.

"What did he do? Was it bad?"

"You know what he did, Edward." I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. I couldn't get all worked up now.

"You can stay here for the night?" He offered, his hand still gripping tightly onto my arm. "I mean, if you want to..." I nodded again, accepting his offer, and he smiled. "Good."

I went to leave his room, but once again, he pulled me back. I frowned at him in question, but he just shook his head and gestured to his bed.

He wanted to sleep in his bed?

He must have seen my shocked reaction because he chuckled.

"We've done it before, Bella." I blushed at his words and he laughed out loud, realising how I had twisted his meaning.

"When we were younger we did, yes, but I don't have anything to sleep in. I didn't get much time to pack a bag..." I trailed off, looking away from him.

"Don't worry about that." He said with a slight smirk. His eyes looked me up and down and smiled. "I don't mind if you sleep naked."

"Ed-"

"_Edward!"_ Tanya interrupted, shouting from the bottom of the stairs. _"Are you going to come down and talk about this or are you just going to ignore it?"_

"I'll be down in a second!" He shouted back, rolling his eyes. When his eyes settled on me again, he gave me a stern look. "Don't move... Please." He smiled.

He left the room then and I was alone. I hadn't seen this Edward since he was eighteen. He hadn't spoken any nice words to me in six years. Now he was suddenly acting like he used to. Nice. Flirty. He was acting like my best friend. I missed it.

I heard something smash downstairs and then the front door slam shut. Tanya had obviously left, and Edwards footsteps were heard clearly as he walked up the stairs. As he entered the room, he walked straight towards me. His face angry. He stopped when he was directly in front of me, his hand rose and then wrapped in my hair, pulling it slightly, he pulled my head back. His mouth was then on my neck. I gasped and began to pull away but his hand tightened in my hair. I closed my eyes as he brought his mouth up to my ear.

"I hate you." He whispered, then began kissing a trail up and down my throat. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. A small tear fell from his eye.

"Why?" I asked.

His eyes flashed then, his hands came down to my hips. Pulling me into him in one swift movement, I felt his erection pushing on my stomach.

"Because you're so fucking beautiful!" He cried angrily. "You make me want you so bad." My eyes widened and he noticed. "Im sorry." He murmured then pulled away from me and turned around to leave the room. It was my turn to stop him this time.

"Could I borrow a shirt?" I asked quickly. I reached for the bottom of the shirt I was wearing and pulled it over my head. I don't know what made me act so confidently, but it worked. He turned to me and took in a deep breath when he looked at my chest.

"Of course." He choked.

He looked away quickly and went to his wardrobe, pulling out a plain blue shirt and taking it off the hanger, he walked back over to me and handed me it gently. I took it out of his hands and smiled at him.

"So, Edward, what's going on with you and Tanya?" I asked, bravely. "Seeing as you know all about my failed relationship, it's only fair you tell me about your love life."

"Oh, is that right?" He gave me a crooked smile, and stroked down my arms, making me shiver. "You cold?"

"No," I answered quickly, which earned me a raised eyebrow. "Tell me." I wasn't going to let him change the subject.

He sighed in defeat, but he was still smiling. "Tanya and I are no longer together."

"That's it?" I deadpanned. "No sob story to go with that? You break up on Thanksgiving and you don't have anything to say about it?"

"I said we were no longer together. I never said that we broke up tonight." He frowned.

"Oh."

"We broke up a few weeks back, but she keeps coming back here to 'fix things'" He rolled his eyes. "I say the same thing every time, but she refuses to listen."

"What do you keep telling her?"

"I told her that she is not the woman I'm in love with." He answered, looking straight into my eyes, his face serious.

"And what did she think to that?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

His hands stopped stroking down my arms, and went to my back. His fingers trailed up and down, before resting on the clasp of my bra. With a small flick of his fingers, he had it unclasped. I gasped and he pretended not to hear me. I knew I should be pulling away. I should be telling him to stop. I knew it was wrong, whether Jacob was doing it or not, it wasn't right.

"She thinks I can learn to love her." He murmured as he pulled my bra straps down my arms, removing it from my body.

"You don't think you can?" I went to cover myself as his eyes never left my breasts, but he gripped both of my wrists and pulled them back to my sides.

"I don't want to have to try. I want it to come naturally." He gave me a shy smile, looking at me through his beautifully long lashes. "I want it to feel right, not forced."

"I know what you mean."

He looked me in the eye then. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled my body into his. He leaned in and I tilted my head. His lips were an inch from mine, I could feel every part of him, but I wanted more. His lips touched mine, breifly, before he pulled away. He smirked at me and his hands moved to the front of my jeans, undoing the button and the zipper. He took the shirt out of my hand and threw it onto his bed, then he slowly got down on his knees in front of me. His hands came up to my hips, hooking his fingers into the sides of my jeans, he pulled them down, removing another item of clothing from my body. He placed a soft kiss above the line of my panties and then stood up again.

"Curtains." He whispered as he walked away from me. I went to retrieve the shirt from his bed as he closed the curtains, but as I began to pull it over my head, his hands were once again on my hips. "Don't,"

I placed the shirt back down on the bed. He spun me around to face him, he slid one of his hands round the back of my neck, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine. His breathing was ragged and I knew that he was fighting with himself. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to make me feel loved. I just wanted him.

"I should go.." I whispered, trying to pull away. This shouldn't be happening. Edward's hands flew to my hips, pulling me into him further. His right arm came behind my back and held me in place.

"Back to him?" He whispered harshly into my ear. "He hurts you and you want to go back to him? I would have treat you right, Bella. It should've been me." He pulled away to look at me, and once again, he had tears in his eyes. His face was a mask of anguish.

"Edward," To say I was shocked to hear what he was saying would be an understatement. He never told me he had feelings for me.

"Don't!" He growled, he pushed me gently onto the bed and crawled so he was hovering above me. Grinding himself into me, his eyes rolled and he hummed in content. "Just tell me to stop... Tell me you don't want this." His eyes searched mine and I shook my head.

"I can't," Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled his head down, his lips connecting with mine eagerly.

"Tell me you want me." His voice was laced with fear and hesitance. I looked into his eyes and smiled, stroking his cheek lightly.

"I want you."

"Again." He ordered, removing the last article of clothing from my body.

"I want you." I closed my eyes as he began to kiss his way back up my body.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked... I hesitated and he kissed my neck softly, whispering a soft 'Don't be shy' on my skin.

"I want you to love me."

His head shot up, his eyes frantically searching my face. Thinking I had said something wrong, I began to say something else, but the small smile that began to light up Edward's face stopped me.

"I always have, Bella. I need _you_ to love _me_!"

At some point in our conversation Edward had removed his clothes, without me even noticing. He lined himself up at my centre and he pressed his full, hard length into me and stopped. I let out a soft moan as my name fell from his lips. He held me tightly and waited for me to catch my breath, and to let the enormity of the night's events encompass me.

"Edward, please..." I whimpered when he still hadn't moved.

"Please what?" he responded, "Say it. Tell me. You do love me. I know that it's in your heart. Why won't you tell me?" he demanded in a deep and serious tone.

He pulled out and them thrust back in, hard. I shook my head and tried to move my hips, begging him to move again.

"Tell me," he insisted, very softly, "I know you can. You must. You know it as well as I do." His speech was ragged and broken but not relenting.

Suddenly, when I hoped he might finally take me, I jumped at the feel of him pulling out completely. He said, through clenched teeth, "I love to watch you squirm but you must tell me," He pushed inside me again and my head flew back into the pillows, I moaned and he chuckled lightly. I knew he was aching for me too, as he was nearly half-moaning, "Oh, so tight, so, so ready." He drove me to distraction over and over. "Just say it, baby..." He pulled out once again and slammed back into me, harder then before.

"Oh, Edward!"

"Say it!"

"I love you... I love you so much, I always have. Please, make me yours!" I cried.

"You are mine."

He crashed his lips to mine, holding me tight. Then, finally, he made love to me. First, from the front, then on my knees entering me from the back, entangled and entwined together. I had never felt anything like what I felt with Edward. He was everything.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning to a light chuckle. Memories of the previous night surrounded my head. Did he mean everything he said? I opened one of my eyes to look at him. He was laid on his side, propped up on his arm, smiling at me. He laughed at me then, so I opened my other eye and sat up.<p>

"You're cute when you sleep." He mused. "You talk."

"Oh no!" My face heated up. "What did you hear?"

"Well, you can be quite aggresive when you want to be. You said a few choice words about Jacob." Oh, Jacob! In all honesty I had forgotten about him. "And you said that you loved me."

The smile on Edward's face was so happy it made his eyes sparkle. He was happy that I had told him I loved him. Relief flooded through me and I smiled back.

"Well, you already knew that part." I murmured. His smile faded a little and he brought one of his hands up to cup my cheek.

"It's still nice to hear it."

"You were so mean to me... Before..." I didn't want to bring up the past, but if we were going to start something, it all had to be out in the open.

"I was, and I am so sorry for that. I just couldn't handle seeing you with Jacob."

"He's your best friend." I argued.

"He hasn't been my friend for a long time, Bella." He amended. "I have wanted you for so long, and he had you. He never deserved you. Then I noticed you wasn't happy, yet you stayed. Why?"

"I had nowhere else to go." I whispered.

"And I am partly to blame for that." He shook his head. "I love you, Bella. And I want you... Here with me. Please, leave him. He doesn't deserve to keep you as his wife." I felt the tears on my face as his hand came up to wipe them away.

"I'll pack my things as soon as I get home." I whispered. His face lit up and he pulled me back down to the bed, covering me in kisses.

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too." I replied, turning him over and straddling him, this time, I was making him mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know whether or not to carry it on? Review and let me know what you think :)<strong>


End file.
